starry_knightsfandomcom-20200214-history
Christmas Fortune
Christmas Fortune (聖誕祭財, Kurisumasu no Kōun) is one of Kidako Kiyomizu 's many Amulet Roses , gifted to her by Tsubasa , the Pink Rose of Empathy, with their vow with Oda Nobunaga the General. Appearance Kida's hair now becomes remains the same, though it is tucked under her black Santa cap with her hair done in a tight bun underneath with her bangs cut above her eyes and two strands hanging loose. In this equip, she is shown to have brightly lit honey eyes; she claims it allows her to help see in the dark. However, in this equip, her attitude seems to change too, which gives the same air of arrogance as she equipped Paladin. She seemed to be more devoted more to cruelty, unlike her usual self. Her behavior seems a bit futility and cold-hearted that makes her seem like a different person. She is more of a dark hero who is still an idealist clinging to her own values even after being blackened. She wears a black dress with red accents that stop right above her knees, in which that starts with her knee-high boots that match - both lined in a white and fluffy fur. She wears a long black cape that stops by her calfs that's also lined with fur. A red and green bow keeps the cape together. Stats Treasure Trove (財宝掘り出し物, Takaramono) *Treasure Trove is the vessel equipped and gifted to her by Nobunaga after she formed a vow with Tsubasa. *Treasure Trove is a fencer made out of hardened ice that can both strengthen and phase to Kida's control. **Due to Treasure Trove, Kida doesn't need water to be present in order for her to use its abilities **It allows Kida to amplify the Aria given to her through the bond, making it easy for her to manipulate different contents of ice. **Treasure Trove allows Kida to control water and ice. *When Kida stabs her opponents, a huge burst of ice erupts from the point of contact between Treasure Trove and the opponents, encasing and freezing them. Kida then proceeds to shatter the ice and her opponent with it. Anillo de Hielo (氷輪, Ice Ring) *Kida's Aria granted to her from her vow with Nobunaga and Tsubasa, it's Ice Magic. *Anillo de Hielo allows Kida to produce and manipulate ice at her will. *Kida can create multiple ice dragons to attack an opponent from various angles with his Aria. *Kida can also direct her slashes towards the ground and form a wave of ice, which rushes over her opponents, overwhelming and freezing them. * Kida can freeze water into ice and then swings her Vessel, firing an array of ice daggers at her target. **Kida creates many ice pillars, which encircle her and her enemy. At her command (when she turns his sword 90 degrees counter-clockwise), these pillars then move towards the enemy, enveloping and crushing them. Though this technique is very powerful, Kida infers that it takes a considerable amount of time to prepare, and therefore the distraction of her enemy is crucial in successfully completing this attack. Gran Dragón de Hielo (盛大竜凍り, Grand Ice Dragon) *Kida's signature ability she can only use for a short amount of time because she takes too much Reiatsu, so she only uses it in extreme measures. *In her Noble Phantasm, ice to flow from Treasure Trove onto Kida, starting at her right arm, which ice forms onto in the shape of a dragon's head around her fencer hand, encasing the sword up to the hilt, which also changes from the shape of a four-pointed star to that of an eight-pointed star. The ice continues forming up over her shoulders, with two large wings sprouting from her back and a long tail. The ice forms down her left arm and encases her hand, which ends in a claw. **Kida's feet are encased in ice in a similar manner to her left hand, as they also end in claws. These new ice limbs are movable and can be used as an extension of herself to aid in battle. During some appearances of her Bankai, three flowers of ice from floating behind her, each consisting of four purple petals shaped like diamonds. These flowers melt away, petal by petal, as Kida's battle progresses, leading Giovanni to speculate that Kida's Bankai will deactivate when all twelve petals disappear, assuming that the Seiheiki's Bankai was incomplete due to her young age. *Kida can flash-freeze extremely large objects at a distance with a simple hand gesture; this also extends to objects that her fencer cuts. Additionally, anything that she freezes will have all of its functions and abilities negated. If anyone touches Kida while she is in this form, they will be flash-frozen as well. Kida can freeze all matter in front of her after four seconds of building up his power. *Treasure Trove allows Kida to control water and ice. Her slashes create an immense amount of spiritual power which overflows from the tip of the blade, creating a flow of ice shaped like a Chinese dragon. The dragonflies towards opponents and instantly freezes anything it touches. **Kida can create multiple ice dragons to attack an opponent from various angles. Kida can also direct his slashes towards the ground and form a wave of ice, which rushes over her opponents, overwhelming and freezing them. **The chain-blade also freezes anything Kida traps with it. The power it expels is so overwhelming that in Callisto (where Kida is not placed under a limiter), its mere release affects the weather within the immediate vicinity, creating a thunderstorm or blizzard. Category:Magic Category:Amulet Rose Category:Kidako Kiyomizu Category:Tsubasa Category:The Paladin of the Pink Rose Category:Aria Category:Ice Magic Category:Vessels